Jump Showdown
|publisher= |distributor= |released= Japan: Q4 2017 North America: Q1 2018 Europe: Q1 2018 |genre=Fighting |modes=1-4 players |platforms=Arcade PlayStation 4 Nintendo Switch |media=Blu-Ray disc, Nintendo Switch cartridge }} Jump Battle Z (ジャンプバトルZ) is a 3D fighting game developed by Spike Chunsoft for the PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch consoles and Japanese arcades. The game is a successor to both Jump Ultimate Stars and J-Stars Victory VS, incorporating elements from both titles. The game crosses over a variety of franchises either currently or formerly serialized in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. The arcade version of the game received an update in 2018, adding in five new playable characters, five new summon characters, and eight new stages. This game saw a separate retail release in Japan under the name of Jump Battle Start ZV (ジャンプバトル開始ZV), while the additional content was released as paid downloadable content in the west. Gameplay Jump Battle Z is a 2D fighting game that supports up to four players, though it plays similarly to traditional one-on-one fighting games. The player can use the , , and buttons to perform attacks, and the player can mix-and-match button presses in order to perform different combo attacks. The player can also use the button to perform a powerful Rage Attack once their Rage Meter has been filled; which is done by attacking enemies. To defeat an enemy, the player must deplete their HP gauge and will earn a point upon doing so; the player with the most amount of points once time runs out is the winner of the match. The player can also block attacks with either the R1 or L1 buttons. Timing a block perfectly will completely nullify damage, otherwise only a percentage of damage will be dealt. Using the R2 or L2 buttons will also summon a Support Character, though each Support Character has a cooldown timer as to prevent the spamming of summoning. Support Characters are separated into three different categories: Counter (counter or deflect attacks that hit them), Attack (perform their own attacks without needing to counter), or Heal (heal their summoner). Koma Frames Koma Frames (齣枠) are a form of power-up enhancement that players can apply to characters prior to the beginning of a match. Koma Frames are frames from the different manga series represented in the game that may apply different attributes depending on whatever the frame depicts. Frames can increase a character's damage output or defence, or make it so they begin a battle with a bonus to their Rage Meter. The effects of the Koma Frames vary, and all can only be used once before they disappear from the player's deck; forcing them to stockpile many of the ones that they care to use most often. Characters : For character information, including abilities, see Jump Battle Z/Character Profiles Playable Characters There are a total of 85 playable characters that hail from 42 different manga series. These forty-two series are: , Beelzebub, Black Cat, Bleach, , Boku no Hero Academia, Chinyūki: Taro To Yukaina Nakama Tachi, , Cross Manage, , , D·N·A² ~Dokokade Nakushita Aitsuno Aitsu~, Dragon Ball, , , , Gintama, , , Jigoku Sensei Nūbē, JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken, Katekyō Hitman Reborn!, , , , , , Nurarihyon no Mago, , , Rurōni Kenshin -Meiji Kenkaku Romantan-, , , , , Tennis no Ōji-Sama, , , , , Yū☆Gi☆Ō, and Yū☆Yū☆Hakushō. With the exception of Madara Uchiha from Naruto and Joseph Joestar from JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken, all playable characters return from J-Stars Victory VS. An additional five playable characters were included within the Jump Battle Start ZV expansion, which were released as paid DLC in the west, bringing the total number of playable characters to 90. These five characters hail from five different series, three of which previously had characters included as playable fighters: and receive their first representatives in the game, while Dragon Ball, Bleach, and One Piece all gained one more each. Support Characters There are a total of 85 support characters that hail from 44 different manga series. These forty-four series are: , Beelzebub, Bleach, , Boku no Hero Academia, Busō Renkin, , Cobra, , , , , Dragon Ball, , , Gintama, , , , , , , Jigoku Sensei Nūbē, JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken, Katekyō Hitman Reborn!, , Kuroko no Basuke, Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro, , , , , , , , , , , , Slam Dunk, , , , and Yū☆Yū☆Hakushō. With the exception of those who were promoted to playable characters, all support characters return from J-Stars Victory VS. In addition, all playable characters can also play support roles, performing one of their attacks when summoned. As such, all playable characters are classified as Attack summons. An additional five summon characters were included within the Jump Battle Start ZV expansion, which were released as paid DLC in the west, bringing the total number of summon characters to 90. These five characters hail from five different series: Magico receives its first summon character, while To Love-Ru, Boku no Hero Academia, Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma, and Naruto all receive another representative. Stages There are 32 stages in which fighters can battle. All 12 battle stages return from J-Stars Victory VS, and there are an additional 12 stages created for Jump Battle Z. These twenty-four stages are based on locales from twenty different series; these series being: , Bleach, Boku no Hero Academia, Dragon Ball, , , Gintama, , , JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken, , , , , Rurōni Kenshin Meiji Kenkaku Romantan, , , , , and Yū☆Yū☆Hakushō. An additional eight stages were included within the Jump Battle Start ZV expansion, which were released as paid DLC in the west, bringing the total number of stages to 40. Yū☆Yū☆Hakushō, Bleach, Naruto, Hunter × Hunter, and Boku no Hero Academia all receive one more stage each, while and receive their first stage representations. Trivia * When discussing the possibility of downloadable fighters for the game, Spike Chunsoft revealed that several characters were cut from the playable roster due to time constraints, including Master Roshi from Dragon Ball and Trafalgar Law from One Piece. * In the game's code are empty files for four characters who do not appear in the final game. As they lack any data, it can be assumed that they were cut early in development. It is unknown whether they were planned to be playable or assist characters. The four characters are: ** Donquixote Doflamingo from One Piece (labelled as "doflamingo"). ** Toshin Raizen from Yu Yu Hakusho (labelled as "raizent"). ** A character labelled as "jojoventoaureo", who is likely Giorno Giovanna from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. ** A character labelled as "wakaichi", who is likely the child version of Chi-Chi from Dragon Ball (as "wakai" translates to "young"). Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Shonen Jump Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games